invader zim short rebellion
by starhime13
Summary: Tak wants to take over the irken empire since she didn't get to be an invader and thinking if she leads she will take over the universe more faster than the tallest can do it. Since Zim just invaded earth and for the tallest to get rid of him without any conflict They sent him out to stop Tak's rebellion but will they get rid of him or will it be deja vu?
1. Chapter 1

Invader Zim the short rebellion chapter 1 the new mission

I don't own any of this and I don't intend to copywrite

Zim had just invaded earth and decided to suprise the almight tallest about his acheivement.  
Since Dib was troubling, he decided to take Dib captive and present him to the tallest; While everyone is doing the hard and ridiculous labor that Zim told them to do.  
The robot that helped Zim take over Earth called Gir asked,"master when do I get to watch the monkey show?"  
Zim replied,"Just wait Gir we have to announce our success of doom to the tallest."  
Gir said,"Now I'm gonna sing the doom song." Gir started singing the doom song...  
6 months later they reached the irken planet and Gir was still singing the doom song...  
Zim yelled to himself,"Hasn't this had happened to Zim before; Gir will you cut the singing so Zim can find out when has this happen?"  
Gir said,"Didn't this happen during when we arrived at earth?"  
Zim yelled,"shut it Gir I'm thinking."  
Dib thought out loud,"Is there anything wrong with your hearing?"

Zim along with Gir and the box that held Dib found the tallest's ship.  
Zim said,"Hello my tallest I have invaded the mysterious planet earth and bought you a filthy earth human; so when is my next misson?"  
The red tallest said,"gee thats great Zim but I think we should tell you the truth about your mission..."  
The purple tallest interupted saying,"congratulations Zim your new mission is to blow up the rebellion that Tak had started against us."

The red tallest asked,"what are you thinking couldn't Zim get hurt?"  
The tallest started laughing and said,"Zim is great at blowing stuff up so maybe he is capable of taking down Tak's rebellion against us after all he has proved himself an invader..."  
The purple tallest asked,"Zim will you stop Tak's rebellion and since we tallest are so busy being tall, you will also have to find the location of their base and infiltrate it so we can find the rebellion's weakness and use it against them."

Dib thought, Tak isn't that girl that tried to steal Zim's mission to invade earth; Since she's rebelling the irken empire maybe she can help him take back earth from Zim...  
Tak and him might've been enemies before but now they both have a common enemy and if she wants the rebellion to work out they're gonna have to work together to take back earth and stop the snack loving enemy from invading more planets.

Zim smiled and said,"well since you asked politely and I wanna use my awesomness to blow up the filthy rebellion and here is a gift."  
Zim handed the box with Dib and is now off to find the rebellion.

The red tallest said,"is it snacks or wait is it the ultimate snack?"  
The purple tallest said,"lets open it up to see if its dounuts."  
They opened it up and said,"huh its a slave and its ugly and short; Zim says that the humans are as tall as us but dumb."  
The red tallest asked,"Should we give Zim a punishment for lieing about humans being tall and dumb?  
The purple tallest said,"aha You see I knew things that are tall aren't dumb!"

Dib said,"you know I'm right here and you know you guys are tall and dumb so tall things can be dumb."  
The pruple tallest replied,"shut it we aren't dumb, you're dumb for geting captured, which proves things that are tall are more superior to things that are short." 


	2. Chapter 2

Invader Zim the short rebellion chapter 2 getting in the rebellion Tak's point of veiw

I don't own this and I don't intend to copywrite

Tak was sitting in her chair wondering when the time is right to attack.  
There were alot of short irkens wanting short democracy from the tallest who discriminate againsts how tall or short the irkens are.  
No matter how great the irkens achivements were it was always about how tall they were...  
Tak decided to use that as the reason for this rebellion even though the real reason was so she can execute Zim and give oblivion to the universe...

Out of the blue her secretary Skoodge said,"there is an irken who wants to help with the cause."  
Tak said,"bring that irken in to see if he's a spy."  
Skoodge went and brang him in; he was tall, green and quite handsome.  
Tak asked,"why do you wanna join this rebellion?"  
The irken said," To help you blow up the tallest and make the irken race better."  
That irken's voice sounded annoying but familliar...  
Where had she heard that voice before...?

He was handsome and he wanted to help the irken race so there was no need right?  
But to make sure Tak asked,"Have we meant before cause your voice sounds familliar?"  
The irken screamed,"YOUR LYING, WHEN WILL THE LIES END!"  
Now he sounded really familliar but she can't point out who; he was really hot and he doesn't seem like a spy...  
Tak said,"you seem like a fine irken and you don't seem like a spy so you're in and what's your name?"

The irken said,"I am ZIM."  
Tak said,"I meant an annoying invader with that same name but there are lots of Zims in the irken empire and now you're new name will be Irk." 


	3. Chapter 3

Invader Zim the short rebellion chapter 3 Dib's attempt to partner up with Tak I don't own this and I don't intend to copywrite

Dib escaped from the tallest's grasp and decided to head out to the rebellion.  
Zim or rather Irk couldn't believe Tak was that stupid maybe his tall disguise was too good.  
He knew Zim was a better invader.  
Tak was coming when he was eating his lunch, it wasn't filthy human food it was superior irken food.  
Was she gonna throw meat at him again?

Tak asked,"hey so wanna go to my room and go over the rebellion Irk?"  
Zim replied,"yeah sure, I'll go and maybe you can tell me about your plans for this INVASION."  
Tak was thinking, YES Irk accepted now time to go find a cute outfit and some fitting music for her and her date.  
Zim is thinking, this is too easy, he can put a recording device on that will record everything she will say and send it over to the tallests.

A person who had a big head and looked familiar came in the room Tak and Zim were in.  
It was Dib!  
Dib said,"Let us join forces cause we both oppose the irken empire and I want earth back."  
Tak replied,"what makes you think I will give earth back and I oppose irkens getting discriminated because of their height."  
Dib said,"Its the only way to win the war cause Zim is gonna ruin everything even though he is a idiot."  
Zim said,"Your the idiot and Tak what use would we have of him we are trying to make the irken empire better by getting rid of the almighty tallests not give democracy to the planets we invaded."  
Dib said,"That irken is Zim cause why would someone tall be in this rebellion when you guys are trying to give credit to the short irkens?"  
Zim said,"Well I can't stand our mighty empire being ran by idiots and we should let the right people not mattering height and size do what they are best at."

Dib said,"Zim I know it is you and We are gonna get back earth and free all the planets the irkens have invaded."  
Zim said,"Filthy human my name is Irk not Zim and we are gonna keep earth and all the planets we've rightfully earned."  
Tak said,"He isn't Zim cause haven't you forgotten idiot that Zim is an irken and why would he need an irken disguise when he can easily join just because he is an irken; we will give back earth if you help us then."  
Dib was happy he jumped and laughed.  
Tak was thinking we aren't gonna give back earth even though it was invaded by Zim we are still keeping it cause it will help with the goal of owning the entire universe and Earth is part of the universe.

Zim was thinking, how did that filthy human know about his cover was it that obivous?  
Dib might not be a threat cause Tak is right about Zim being a Irken and that Zim can join without a disguise and that is what Zim is about to do so Tak won't expect that Zim is Irk and so that Dib would seem more like an idiot.  
It would be like how invading earth went, fun memories of making Dib look like an idiot.

Zim went back to his room called the tallest.  
Gir was on his bed watching the monkey show saying I love tacos and eating a bag full of tacos while at it.  
The tallest answered and said,"Oh great Zim made it safe and sound."  
Zim said,"Tak will be telling me about the new plans of the rebellion which will be in the next chapter and I will record everything and report it to you my tallest."  
The tallest said,"Good work Zim now leave us alone so we can eat our snacks."  
Is it Zim or is he not getting appreciated, he invaded earth and got into the rebellion and yet he isn't given a parade or party like the other invaders...  
Dib heard everything that Zim had said to the tallests.  
How?  
Dib was happily strolling down the hallway and saw a sign that read Irk's room do not disturb.  
Dib put his ear next to the door to hear what was going on...  
As Dib heard everything he whispered to himself,"I knew it was Zim now all I have to do is try to prove it and not look like a fool.

FOLLOW This story if you wanna hear more of Gir and hear about Zim's new plan and Tak's date with Zim/ Irk 


	4. Chapter 4

Invader Zim the short rebellion chapter 4 the shocking confession I don't own this and I don't intend to copywrite

Zim went into Tak's room like she told him to.  
He wondered what is that human doing here and why does he always follow Zim when he just looks crazy...  
Tak saw Irk/ Zim she said,"Hi now lets discuss the plan."  
Zim nodded looking excited he replied,"Yes now discuss your plan Tak so we can rule the empire together."  
Tak said,"The plan is to gain control of their ship which a group of members is in charge of that, 2nd to get their ship along with them in the middle of no where making them think they are going to the legendary planet of snacks while in reality we are driving them into the sun where they will burn and the tech group will produce great images for the tallest to see so they can't expect their doom."

Zim said,"excellent plan but how are we gonna trick them?"  
Tak said, "by this letter written from the people of the snack planet saying they are inviting the tallest to all you can eat free snacks and 1 of our tech support is gonna put in a device that will secretly control their ship to the sun while emptying their snacks so they can suffer without snacks."

Dib was walking thinking why do I always look like a fool and why am I still chasing that pathetic Irken; what's so special about him because of him he got locked up in a assylum and everyone he knows thinks he is crazy...  
Is he crazy?

Gir was watching the monkey show minding his own bussiness...  
Until he saw a boy who had a big head that looked familiar, who was he?  
Oh right he was Dib, is it Gir or does he look sad...  
Gir thought maybe cupcakes will cheer him up!

Gir went to Dib and said,"You look sad now have a cupcake they are delicous, hurry before I eat it."  
Dib took the cupcake from Gir and even though he knew who that robot belongs to; everyone will just call him crazy again so whats the use.  
Dib decided to go to Irk's room to at least investigate before he gives up.

Zim went to base to call the tallest for the 1st report on the plan.  
Zim called the tallest answered...  
The red tallest said,"I think we should tell him the truth or it will just be like earth even though he got in the rebellion he never seems to change..."  
The purple tallest replied,"You're right his height and how annoying he is will never change lets tell him the truth about earth."  
Zim wondered what the tallests were talking about and what are they saying about his mission on earth?  
The red tallest said,"Zim I know this is hard to hear but your mission to earth was fake, we sent you away because you were annoying and hoping you would get lost or be dead by now and never return to the irken empire ; we never expected you to find earth and even if you invaded it, it doesn't change the fact that you are puny and that you take to long to invade it took you around 7 years to invade earth."  
Zim was in shock he replied,"Everything was fake, I trusted that you guys would give me a 2nd chance when you guys gave me earth but you just wanted me to get lost and never return; was I just a souless short person that you guys played around with, Tak was right to start the rebellion, I am no longer am invader but now I am gonna join the rebellion."  
The purple tallest said,"Yes Zim what you stated was true but you did a good job but farewell Zim let us not go through deja vu."

Dib heard everything poor Zim, even though he was a enemy he made his life interesting and they sorta are friends maybe a scheme to foil Zim's evil plan will cheer him up...

Zim thought who can he go to, it can't be Tak or Gir, there's only 1 person he can go to, the person he called his enemy but they were also friends, they made their lives interesting without Dib he would have no reason to live whether he likes it or not, the same thing replies to Dib.

Zim went in Dib's room and saw Dib.  
He said,"you caught me but I'm not an invader anymore, I am working for the rebellion and when we over throw the tallest you can have back earth."  
Dib said,"I heard your conversation with your leaders, I'm sorry."  
Zim said,"It wasn't your fault, it was mine thinking they would give me a 2nd chance in the 1st place.  
Dib invited Zim to sit down and Dib gave him a hug.  
It felt warm and soft, Zim hasn't felt anything like this before, its strange yet wonderful...  
Zim wanted to try something that he saw in a human movie and what he has seen when he went to highschool.  
Zim grabbed Dib's head and brushed his green lips against Dib's lips.  
Both Zim and Dib were blushing, Dib kissed back pulling Zim in and deepening the kiss, they were both wondering what was going on but not caring.

They both pulled away realizing what they were doing to eachother...  
Dib said,"Zim what's going on why are you doing this aren't we enemies?  
Zim said,"We are but when I'm around you, you make everything interesting and when I saw what you humans call affection I began to wonder if you will feel them for someone else..."  
Dib replied,"This is messed up, you enslaved my race and now you are affectionate towards me..."  
Zim said,"Irkens can't love but remember this Dib I will never say this again, I love you and I command you to love me."  
Dib laughed and said,"I love you too and I command you to kiss me and stay for the night."  
Zim said,"How dare you command your master to kiss you I should command you to kiss me, Now give Zim a kiss; I know you want to."  
Dib kissed Zim, he kissed back, was this love they both wondered...  
Dib started kissing Zim's neck, Zim had no idea what Dib was doing but he liked it.  
Suddenly Dib stopped and was laying in bed.  
Zim jumped on top of him kissing his neck and Dib tried to pull away saying,"This is enough I have to think..."  
Zim didn't care, he stopped with the neck and started to brush against Dib's lips to shut him up...  
Dib finally gave in and stopped trying to resist, this explains everything, maybe he should visit the assylum again.  
Dib started to take off Zim's shirt along with his and was still kissing him not caring if they were still enemies. Zim started moaning, he had no idea why but he liked having no idea.

Gir was bored wondering where Zim was and remembered Dib might have trapped him since he joined the rebellion!  
Dib might've tooken advantage of Zim while he was sad about the tallest?!  
Oh well rescue him later cause the Taco commercial was on. 


End file.
